


Someone Else's Kid

by melicitysmoak



Series: Olicity Alternate First Meet Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Becoming a Couple, Birthday Party, Cute Kids, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Rom-com type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melicitysmoak/pseuds/melicitysmoak
Summary: Oliver and Felicity meet in a children's birthday party. The first meet isn't promising as they've each brought a kid, but the first impression does not last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know exactly what this is. Drabble borne out of boredom, I guess, written in text format like a script, which is something I have never done before. Brought our kids to a birthday party; been a long time since the last one, so... This is the result.
> 
> OQ is Oliver.  
TM is Tommy Merlyn  
FS is Felicity Smoak.  
RP is Ray Palmer.

10:40AM  
  
TM: You there yet?  
  
OQ: Yeah. Thought you said this was just an ordinary birthday bash.  
  
TM: It is.  
  
OQ: Is not. Kid's parents went all out. Turned their farm into a country fair.  
  
TM: Wow! Timmy's gonna love it. He okay?  
  
OQ: Your 4-yr-old is petting Vicky.  
  
10:45AM  
  
TM: What?! Who's Vicky?  
  
OQ: The pony ;-)  
  
TM: Don't mess with me, man. That's my son you're talking about.  
  
OQ: I wouldn't dare. Laurel is pretty scary.  
  
TM: She is.  
  
10:48AM  
  
TM: You wouldn't happen to be petting a real Vicky in front of my son now, huh?  
  
OQ: Course not! I'm in a children's party, not a bar.  
  
TM: Hasn't stopped you before.  
  
OQ: See, that's just it... BEFORE. Not that guy anymore, remember?  
  
TM: Just making sure.  
  
11:30AM  
  
OQ: You know a kid named Reese?  
  
TM: Blonde-haired girl with glasses?  
  
OQ: Yup  
  
TM: Goes to the same kindergarten as Timmy. Why?  
  
11:33AM  
  
OQ: Have you met her mom?  
  
TM: No. Why?  
  
TM: I bet she's gorgeous.  
  
OQ: Maybe ;-)  
  
TM: Ollie...?  
  
11:46AM  
  
OQ: Ok, ok, she is. Very smart too.  
  
TM: She's married.  
  
11:52AM  
  
OQ: Don't think so. No ring.  
  
TM: Real smooth, Queen. Single mom?  
  
11:55AM  
  
TM: Oliver?  
  
11:58AM  
  
TM: Buddy!!!  
  
12:01PM  
  
OQ: Reese isn't hers. :-)  
  
TM: ???  
  
OQ: She's single.  
  
TM: Yes, but she's four.  
  
OQ: No!!! I meant Reese's not-mom. Gotta keep up Merlyn.  
  
12:05AM  
  
TM: Oh! So?  
  
OQ: Wish me luck.  
  
>>---------------》

11:01AM  
  
RP: Having fun with Reese yet?  
  
FS: Reese is.  
  
RP: What's wrong?  
  
FS: Nothing.  
  
11:05AM  
  
RP: Come on, Flis. This was a good idea. You needed time off. You're always working on a code or two. Anna and I thought it'd be fun.  
  
11:09AM  
  
FS: This day off WAS a good idea. I was having fun just watching Reese having fun. Didn't know my god-daughter adores ponies. I already have an idea for her birthday.  
  
RP: So what's bothering you?  
  
FS: Gorgeous guy staring  
  
RP: You mean like that lacrosse player that stalked you in college?  
  
FS: Not really.  
  
RP: Want me to send John Diggle?  
  
11:12AM  
  
FS: No, no need to send your bodyguard. Think I can handle said sandy blonde-haired and blue-eyed guy.  
  
RP: Hmm... You like him. ;-)  
  
11:15AM  
  
FS: Doesn't matter. He's gotta kid.  
  
RP: Doesn't mean he's not single.  
  
FS: He looks like a Greek demigod. Highly doubt that.  
  
11:50AM  
  
FS: His name's Oliver.  
  
RP: And???  
  
FS: And Timmy isn't his. ;-)  
  
RP: You mean the kid?  
  
FS: No, the pony...  
  
RP: ???  
  
FS: Of course, Timmy is the kid. Try to keep up.  
  
11:58AM  
  
FS: He asked if Reese is mine.  
  
RP: Gorgeous guy's interested?  
  
FS: I hope. :-)  
  
12:45PM  
  
FS: Coffee!!! :-) :-) :-)  
  
RP: I know how much you love coffee.  
  
FS: Not as much as I would this Friday.  
  
RP: Why is that?  
  
FS: Oliver asked me out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go out on dates... and yet another kiddie party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... You won me over. The response to this supposed drabble helped my otherwise occupied mind to continue this. I've never had this many hits for just 1 chapter and this many Kudos for a fic with just under 500 words. Thank you so much for reading and appreciating this story. This next chapter is a gift to those who asked for more.

FRIDAY  
  
9:32PM  
  
OQ: Hi! :-)  
  
FS: Oliver, hi! Thank you for coffee.  
  
OQ: You got home ok?  
  
FS: Yeah. Just did actually.  
  
OQ: You work too hard.  
  
9:40PM  
  
FS: What can I say? Luv what I do.  
  
OQ: Wish I could say the same.  
  
FS: As I said earlier, it's really up to you. ;-)  
  
OQ: Not that simple  
  
FS: Yeah it is.  
  
10:01PM  
  
OQ: Uhm, about earlier... Can we maybe do that again? :-)  
  
FS: Sorry, I don't do consecutive dates with the same guy. Not even for coffee.  
  
OQ: Oh...  
  
10:05PM   
  
FS: Just kidding ;p Sure :-)  
  
OQ: Great! Tomorrow 7pm. Table Salt.  
  
FS: Oh... a _date,_ date  
  
OQ: ?  
  
10:11PM  
  
FS: I meant that it's an actual dress-up-and-clean-up-nice-and-fancy-restaurant kind of date.  
  
OQ: Yes. That a problem? We could just have coffee then, if you'd like that better. Or tea. Do you like tea? We could have any kind you like. Hot, herbal, iced, sweet, even milk tea or boba. Your choice.  
  
10:15PM  
  
OQ: Ice cream place? You mentioned you liked mint chip.  
  
10:19PM  
  
FS: Didn't think babbling could be your thing too. Cute ;-) Table Salt is fine, thank you.  
  
OQ: Okay. Should I pick you up or...?  
  
FS: I'll meet you there.  
  
OQ: Ok :-)  
  
10:21PM  
  
FS: You coming with Timmy to Reese Palmer's bday party next Sunday?  
  
10:44PM  
  
OQ: I am now. ;-)  
  
FS: Good! And you're coming as?  
  
OQ: Huh?  
  
FS: It's a costume party, Oliver.  
  
OQ: Ah, right!  
  
FS: So...?  
  
10:50PM  
  
OQ: I'm coming as the Green Arrow.  
  
FS: Now you're kidding, right?  
  
OQ: Not really. Is it not appropriate?  
  
FS: Not if the party theme is all about favorite animals.  
  
OQ: Oh. What are you coming as?  
  
FS: A pony, with a pink glittered mane. Turns out Reese loves ponies.  
  
10:57PM  
  
OQ: You'll make a pretty pony, Felicity.  
  
FS: Stop! I'm only doing it for my god-daughter.  
  
OQ: I'll dress up as Barney the purple dinosaur if you ask me to.  
  
FS: I dare you to.  
  
OQ: Done. Your dare is my command. You know I'd make a dashing dinosaur.  
  
FS: Haha! Don't flatter yourself.  
  
OQ: I don't have to. I think we'll make a perfect pair. You'll be my pink little pony, and I'll be your big purple dinosaur. End of story.  
  
11:06PM  
  
FS: Good night, Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
OQ: Good night, Felicity. Can't wait. ;-)  
  
>>---------------》  
  
SATURDAY  
  
11:01PM  
  
FS: Dinner was lovely. Thank you.  
  
OQ: So were YOU. And, you are welcome.   
  
11:05PM  
  
FS: You don't have to flatter me with your charm, Mr. Queen.  
  
11:08PM  
  
OQ: I was being sincere. You are a truly remarkable person, Felicity.  
  
FS: Thanks for remarking on it. ;-)  
  
11:12PM  
  
OQ: Do you have anything against dating the same guy three consecutive days in a row? Coz I'd really like to see you again tomorrow.  
  
FS: I don't know... I've never done it before.  
  
OQ: Think you might?  
  
11:19PM  
  
FS: Yes  
  
OQ: :-) Where would you like to go?  
  
FS: Surprise me.   
  
11:30PM  
  
FS: Oliver???  
  
11:34PM  
  
FS: I'm dying here, Oliver.  
  
11:37PM  
  
OQ: Go to sleep, Felicity. You'll ruin the surprise. ;-)  
  
FS: Night ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Hope you guys liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk about how their third date went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the muse. Hope you like it. I thought I couldn't come up with an extended plot for this original drabble, but it's beginning to take shape.
> 
> For this chapter:  
AW = Alena Whitlock  
TQ = Thea Queen

MONDAY  
  
12:13AM  
  
FS: You awake?  
  
12:16AM  
  
AW: Zzzz...  
  
FS: You're an owl. You don't sleep until the rest of us wake up.  
  
12:20AM  
  
FS: Alena!  
  
AW: What?!  
  
FS: Finally!   
  
FS: It's official. I do NOT hate mysteries anymore.   
  
AW: Huh?  
  
FS: Mysteries! You know how I've always hated them. There's always this nagging itch to solve them. I still do. Like solving them, I mean.  
  
AW: So? What's changed?  
  
FS: I don't hate them anymore.  
  
AW: And why is that?  
  
FS: I've just had the best date of my life. So far. :-)  
  
AW: :-0 Now I'm awake. Keep talking, Smoak.  
  
>>--------------》  
  
12:22AM  
  
TQ: You awake?  
  
OQ: Yeah  
  
TQ: So how did it go?  
  
OQ: Better than you said it would  
  
TQ: Oh? How so?  
  
OQ: We had a fantastic time. :-) Thanks. I owe you one.  
  
TQ: You sure do, big bro. I write these things down, you know.  
  
12:25AM  
  
TQ: Was she surprised?  
  
OQ: Mm-hmm. Pleasantly.   
  
TQ: Hate to say this, but I told you so.  
  
OQ: :-)  
  
TQ: Oh, come on, Ollie! Spill! I want details.  
  
12:31AM  
  
OQ: Of course you do. Wouldn't be you if you didn't. ;-)  
  
OQ: When you suggested Murder House, I really thought you were crazy.   
  
TQ: Well, yeah. Actually, if this was an ordinary date, with the usual type of girls you used to go out with, I would have been insane to suggest it. Who takes his date to a mystery house? But this girl's different. With the way you described her, I can tell.   
  
TQ: Anyways, you did say she's a genius, so I thought, why not? A brilliant woman like that just might appreciate something cerebral even on a date.  
  
OQ: Not at first. When we parked in front of Murder House, she asked if it was a prank. She went all quiet. I wanted to call you for a back-up plan.  
  
TQ: Why didn't you?   
  
OQ: Didn't need one after all. She said she hates mysteries but she also can't walk away without solving them.  
  
TQ: 100% certified nerd  
  
OQ: Speedy!  
  
TQ: What? She is.  
  
12:45AM  
  
OQ: She's the most amazing, most beautiful blonde nerd in the world.  
  
TQ: O.M.G. This one's got you wrapped around her fingers.  
  
OQ: I don't mind. Her fingers are nice. I like her fingers. Her nails were painted green this weekend. We both like green.  
  
TQ: :-0 Never thought I'd see the day. Congrats, brother dear. You are smitten. :-p  
  
OQ: Call it whatever you like. I don't care. What I do care about is that you behave when the time comes for me to let you meet her. Clear?  
  
TQ: Crystal  
  
12:51AM  
  
OQ: Speedy?  
  
TQ: Yeah?  
  
OQ: Thanks for arranging everything here while mom and dad are away. Means a lot. And you really didn't have to spend the night at your friend's house.  
  
TQ: You kidding? My brother's bringing home a special girl. You had to have the manor to yourselves. ;-)  
  
OQ: Thanks again. And yes, Felicity is special.  
  
TQ: So... Anything else happened there besides dinner? ;-)  
  
OQ: Thea!!!  
  
>>---------------》  
  
12:58AM  
  
AW: He brought you to his house for dinner after the murder mystery place?  
  
FS: Wasn't a house. More like a castle. Literally. I think they call it Queen Manor. Who names their house these days? But yeah, he did.   
  
AW: And?  
  
FS: He can cook. :-)  
  
AW: Gorgeous, sweet, funny guy can cook?   
  
FS: Definitely. Full course meal. His chicken cordon bleu is to die for. And so is his souffle. The only thing he didn't make himself was the wine.  
  
AW: Get out! This guy's a keeper, Lis!   
  
FS: I know! It's too good to be true, but I'm afraid it is. Can't believe someone like him still exists these days.  
  
AW: You think he might be the one?  
  
1:05AM  
  
FS: I'd like him to be.  
  
FS: After Cooper, I promised myself that I'd wait for the right person to come at the right time, for the right reasons.  
  
AW: And has he?  
  
FS: I really hope so. :-)  
  
>>-----------------》  
  
1:10AM  
  
FS: You awake?  
  
OQ: Yes. How'd you know?  
  
FS: I didn't. Just took a chance. Wanted to say thank you for last night. Had fun cracking the murder case. And your cooking was amazing. Some surprise :-)  
  
OQ: You are welcome. You deserve the best.  
  
1:15AM  
  
FS: I could get used to being spoiled.  
  
OQ: Good  
  
OQ: Will I see you before Reese's party Sunday? 7 days is too long to wait.  
  
FS: Waiting is good.  
  
OQ: :-(  
  
FS: Seeing you sooner is better. ;-)

1:21AM

OQ: Big Belly Burger for lunch?

FS: Ha! Thought you'd never ask. When?

OQ: In about... 11 hours

FS: Got yourself another date, mister. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity share their thoughts about the party and about a serious topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for the overwhelming response to this fic. This one is a bit more serious, but I hope you'll love it just the same.

NEXT SUNDAY  
  
10:40PM  
  
FS: Had a blast!  
  
OQ: Me too. Reese's party was fun. :-)  
  
FS: Know what?  
  
OQ: What  
  
FS: As a kid I hardly ever went to stuff like that.  
  
OQ: I went to kids' parties too many times. Got sick and tired of going by the time I was 8 that I'd fake tummy aches or use homework as an excuse not to go.  
  
FS: Can't say that I've felt the same way. I didn't have too many friends to hang out with, so invites were seldom. Being an only child and spending most of my time alone either studying or tinkering with computer parts, I wasn't around other kids much.  
  
OQ: That why you love spending time with Ray, Anna, and Reese?  
  
FS: Guess so. My mom was too busy working two jobs to take me to parties. Childhood was pretty boring.  
  
OQ: I'm sorry.  
  
FS: Hey, don't be. Not your fault.  
  
OQ: I know it isn't. I just wish you had more fun memories. Tommy's and mine were... very interesting. ;-)  
  
FS: Really now. ;-) Care to share?  
  
OQ: Maybe. Next time you come over. My stories are better told with pictures.  
  
FS: Sounds like a plan. :-)  
  
10:53PM  
  
FS: Oliver, may I ask you something?  
  
QC: Fire away.  
  
FS: How do you feel about kids?  
  
10:57PM  
  
FS: Did I scare you?  
  
11:00PM  
  
OQ: I love kids.  
  
OQ: I remember when Thea was born. I was 9. I helped Mom and Raisa take care of her. Now I like watching over Timmy.  
  
FS: Timmy's a good kid. So is Reese.  
  
OQ: Yeah. I hope one day I can be good enough to care for my own kids instead of someone else's.

OQ: My parents think my reputation with women isn't exactly stellar, and my history in the relationships department makes my chances of settling down bleak. Thea says I'm hopeless.

OQ: But if the past two weeks are any indication, I'd say they just might be wrong. ;-)  
  
11:11PM  
  
OQ: Did I scare you?  
  
11:13PM  
  
FS: No  
  
FS: I like your POV. It's... almost the same as mine actually. If there's one thing I'm learning recently, it's that kids are cool.  
  
11:15PM  
  
FS: Oliver?  
  
11:17PM  
  
OQ: I'm glad. :-) I think kids are cool too.  
  
11:18PM  
  
OQ: Can I trust you with top secret info?  
  
FS: Shoot  
  
OQ: I used to play with Barbies from time to time.  
  
FS: LOL!  
  
OQ: What? Thea made me. I'm pretty good at braiding hair too.  
  
FS: :-0 Really? Can you try that on me sometime?  
  
OQ: Luv to. :-) One more secret, though?  
  
FS: Mmhmm  
  
OQ: I love it more when you keep your beautiful blonde waves down. ❤  
  
FS: You are a hopeless romantic.  
  
OQ: Only when it comes to you, Fe-li-ci-ty.  
  
FS: You need to sleep. Good night, Barney. :-p  
  
OQ: Night, My Little (pink) Pony. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are apart for the first time.

TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
1:15PM  
  
OQ: Have you had lunch?  
  
FS: Lunch!!!  
  
OQ: Please don’t tell me you forgot lunch break again.  
  
FS: I forgot lunch break again.  
  
OQ: That’s it. I’m getting on the next flight to Gotham.

FS: Oliver…  
  
OQ: What?  
  
FS: You can’t just up and go.  
  
OQ: Of course I can. QC will be here when I get back. We have plenty of good people I can delegate stuff to. I am more concerned about you.  
  
FS: I’m not gonna die just because I’ve skipped lunch today.  
  
OQ: You skipped lunch yesterday. And the day before that. Who knows how many more days you skipped lunch last week?!!  
  
FS: Calm down. Please don’t get upset. It’s just lunch.  
  
OQ: It’s YOUR lunch. I care about you, okay?

FS: K :-)

1:22PM

FS: Oliver? I hope you’re not still mad.

1:25PM

OQ: Not anymore. I was just ordering online with my phone.

FS: Ordering what? You haven’t had lunch too?  
  
QC: No, I’ve eaten. I was ordering Big Belly for you. You are at Wayne Enterprises now, right?  
  
FS: Oh :-) Thank you! And yes, I am here.

QC: Ok. Lunch is on its way. :-)

1:33PM  
  
OQ: Please make sure you eat when the food arrives.

FS: I will. DAD. ;-)

1:54PM  
  
OQ: Big Belly there already?  
  
FS: Yes. And I am gorging on it right now. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.  
  
OQ: See, that’s what I was afraid of. Who’s looking after you when you’re thousands of miles away?

FS: I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself. Stop fussing.

2:02PM  
  
FS: Oliver…?

2:05PM

FS: Hey… Come on. You mad?

2:07PM

FS: I’m sorry if I upset you. I really am.

2:09PM

FS: Ok, now I’ve lost my appetite. Please, talk to me.

OQ: Fe-li-ci-ty, finish your food.

OQ: And no, I’m not really mad at you. You told me to stop fussing, so I did.

FS: I’d rather you keep fussing.   
  
OQ: :-) I just… I worry about you.  
  
FS: Why?  
  
OQ: I told you. I care.  
  
FS: That all?

2:15PM  
  
OQ: Not really. Truth is… I miss you. A whole lot. I think about you all the time.   
  
FS: :-) Ditto  
  
OQ: :-) The last 10 days have been miserable with you so far away. How much longer til you get back?  
  
FS: 5 days  
  
OQ: That long, huh?  
  
FS: Why, do you want me home sooner? ;-)  
  
OQ: I wish.

OQ: Calls and video chatting aren’t the same as having you here, and texting is a chore.

2:21PM

FS: Oliver, what are we doing?  
  
OQ: Texting

FS: No, I mean… What are _we_ doing? You and me…

OQ: Hold on.

2:24PM

OQ: I believe it’s what the dictionary calls PINING.

FS: Which means?

2:29PM

OQ: It means I’m falling head over heels in love with you, Felicity Megan Smoak.

3:02PM

OQ: Everything okay? I hope you’re not choking on your fries.

FS: Yeah. I meant, No! I’m not choking on my fries. But yeah, everything’s fine.

FS: Actually, everything’s perfect. :-)

OQ: Really?

FS: Yes

OQ: Ok, coz for a minute there I thought I might have, you know, scared you.

3:06PM

FS: Why would you think that?

OQ: Because I just told you that I’m falling in love with you?

FS: No worries. I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you, too.

OQ: :-0 !!!

FS: :-) :-) :-)

3:09PM

OQ: What does this mean for us?

FS: It means we need to talk when I get back.

OQ: Then come back sooner. Please? 

FS: I’ll talk to Ray and Mr. Wayne. See what we can do.

OQ: Great! Chat tonight?

FS: Definitely

3:11PM

FS: Oliver?

OQ: Yes?

FS: Big Belly was so thoughtful of you. Thank you.

OQ: Welcome :-) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is back. Things between them start to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hint of foreshadowing that's connected to the past, which might give you a feeling of being unsettled from hereon. But I promise, in spite of some angst that's coming, this story will remain lighter and fun compared to my usual stories. And, there will always be fluff. ;-)
> 
> Just in case you forgot, TM is Tommy Merlyn and AW is Alena Whitlock.

THREE DAYS LATER

4:42PM  
  
OQ: Tommy!!!

TM: We’re running a bit late.

OQ: That is the understatement of the year. You said 4pm!

TM: I know, man. Sorry. Car trouble. Getting the tire changed now. How’s Timmy?

OQ: He’s bored. How much longer? I really gotta go.

TM: IDK, maybe 15 minutes tops?

OQ: Can’t wait that long. I should’ve been out of here 10min ago!

TM: So sorry. What time is Felicity’s flight coming in?

OQ: In about 20min. I really don’t wanna make her wait too long at the airport.

TM: Take Timmy then, and go.

OQ: What! You owe me big time. :-(

>>----------->>

5:10PM

FS: Hi! Just got off the plane. Headed to baggage claim. Can’t wait to see you. ;-)

5:25PM

FS: Got my bags. You here yet?

5:28PM

FS: Should I wait in here by the carousels or come out and meet you at the curb?

5:30PM

FS: Oliver?

5:32PM

OQ: Almost there. Sorry. Not my fault, really. Stay inside. Timmy and I will come get you. There’s a slight drizzle outside.

FS: K :-) Timmy?

OQ: Yup. I’ll explain later. Still driving.

>>----------->>

7:02PM

TM: Hey, thanks for dropping off Timmy. Laurel said you were in a hurry.

OQ: You’re welcome.

TM: Again, sorry. I hope you’re not in too much trouble with your girl? ;-)

7:05PM

OQ: No, she understands. She’s really nice. But next time pick him up on time or I’m going to start rethinking babysitting for you and Laurel.

OQ: Btw, Timmy has eaten. We grabbed dinner at Big Belly’s on the way. He seems really tired, I’m sure he’s ready to catch some Z’s.

7:08PM

TM: Laurel’s getting him ready for bed now. He can’t stop talking about how cool Uncle Ollie is. You’re really quite good with kids, man. Ever thought of settling down yet and having one or two of your own?

OQ: Been thinking about that a lot lately.

TM: And?

7:12PM

OQ: I really feel like she’s the one.

TM: And by _she_, you mean Felicity?

OQ: Of course

TM: Timmy also kept talking about how pretty and funny Uncle Ollie’s girlfriend is. He likes Felicity.

7:15PM

OQ: It’s hard not to like Felicity. She’s pretty amazing.

TM: I think she’s good for you. I’ve never seen you this way in all the years I’ve known you, my friend. Go for it. :-)

OQ: I am. Right now. Her place.

TM: Way to go, Queen!

7:18PM

OQ: Shut up, Merlyn.

OQ: And stop interrupting!!!

>>----------->>

8:42PM

AW: You what?!

FS: We kissed :-)

AW: Oooohhh!!! Details please.

FS: He picked me up from the airport with his best friend’s kid. We had a quick dinner at Big Belly’s, dropped off the boy, and then headed here to my place. We talked. Mostly about us. 

AW: And? Don’t hold out on me, girl.

8:45PM

FS: And we both decided to act on the way we feel about each other.

AW: Which means?

FS: We’re now together. We’re officially a couple.

AW: Congrats! :-) I am SO HAPPY for you, Lis!

FS: Thanks. I am SO HAPPY for me, too.

8:54PM

AW: Wait, you still haven’t said how you ended up kissing.

9:07PM 

AW: Lis!

FS: Sorry, I was washing up for bed. And daydreaming. About the kiss. :-)

AW: That I still want details about! How’d it happen???

FS: After I said yes to being his girlfriend, he asked if he could kiss me.

AW: He asked? As in asked for permission?

FS: Uh-huh. He was so sweet and nice about it.

AW: I bet. What was it like?

9:10PM

FS: Heaven

FS: At first it felt ticklish. His scruff is kind of prickly on my skin, but his lips… (sigh) His lips were like soft, pillow mountains on mine.

FS: And he tasted so, so good. Despite the slight taste of BBB onions on his tongue.

AW: Tongue?!

9:14PM

FS: I know. We, uhm, couldn’t help it. First kiss was kind of… intense, what with being apart for almost two weeks. I actually contemplated not brushing and rinsing tonight, but yeah. Hygiene.

AW: You have it so bad for this guy. He is one lucky dude.

FS: No, Alena. I’m the one who’s grateful to have someone like him.

AW: Aww… My best friend IS in love.

FS: I am. Finally. It’s wonderful.

9:19PM

AW: So, what now?

FS: We agreed to take it slow. We thought that since ours has been a whirlwind romance in the past month, we should take it easy and aim to get to know each other more. Build a deeper friendship and think about where we want our relationship to go in connection with our personal and professional lives.

AW: Smart

9:30PM

FS: He wants me to meet his family.

AW: :-0

FS: What do I do? Do you think I’m ready?

AW: They’re gonna love you, my friend. :-)

FS: You think so? I’m a bit nervous.

AW: It’s natural.

9:36PM

FS: Cooper and I never got to that point, you know.

AW: Forget that loser. The two of you were never going to get to that point. The important thing now is to focus on your relationship with Oliver.

FS: You’re right. I can tell he’s really sincere about being with me. He’s a really great guy. I still wonder whether the Oliver I met and fell in love with is really the same guy whose face was all over the tabloids years ago.

AW: Don’t tell me you did a background check on him.

FS: I did a background check on him. After Cooper, can you blame me?

AW: No, not really. That was a smart thing to do.

FS: But that was years ago, long before I moved here to Starling. Before he took on the responsibility in his father’s company. Before…

AW: Before what?

9:45PM

FS: Before he went missing for a year

AW: He what?

9:49PM

FS: All I can say is that he was in a boating accident five years ago when he lost a dear friend and was stranded on an island for a year. He hasn’t talked about it much except that it was a very traumatic experience and that it changed his life radically. The stuff I’ve been able to dig up from the Internet doesn’t say much more than that.

AW: Hmm…

FS: Hmm what?

9:56PM

AW: Taking it slow is a smart move, Lis. You don’t wanna get hurt again. Just saying

FS: I know. We talked about that a little bit, and I did tell him the gist about what happened with Cooper. We still decided to go for it. For some reason I’m confident that we’re gonna be fine.

AW: How do you know?

FS: Because we found ourselves in each other

AW: Night, Lis. Sweet dreams.

FS: Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of Felicity meeting Oliver's family over dinner.

TWO WEEKS LATER

6:59AM

TQ: Morning! :-)

FS: Oh, hello. Good morning, Thea.

TQ: It was really nice to finally meet you, Felicity.

FS: Likewise

TQ: You don’t mind me texting, right? You did give me your number last night.

FS: Absolutely! When Oliver saw me giving you my number, he actually told me to expect this.

TQ: Ollie knows me so well. :-)

TQ: Anyways, I hope I’m not disturbing you in any way? I know it’s a Monday morning, but Ollie says you don’t have to be at work til 9.

7:08AM

FS: This was Oliver’s idea, huh?

7:10AM

TQ: Not exactly

TQ: I mean, I was the one who offered to get in touch with you.

FS: Thea…

TQ: Ollie did say you might not like it, but I just wanna help. I care about my brother a lot, and I don’t like it when he’s brooding, especially after everything he’s been through. I think last night was just a big misunderstanding.

7:15AM

FS: Big, yes. Misunderstanding, how so?

TQ: I don’t think that Dad bringing up the job offer at QC was planned. Ollie would have known, and he would have told you.

7:18AM

FS: I was… unprepared for that. Totally caught me off-guard.

TQ: Obviously. Look, Dad’s just like that – thinking out loud. But really, he means well. If I’m right – and I rarely am wrong – that was him actually showing you that he likes you. A lot.

7:25AM

FS: Really? I find that hard to believe.

TQ: Felicity, next to his family, Robert Queen considers his company his life’s legacy. He prides himself in being a good judge of character, especially when recruiting the best people to keep that legacy alive long after he’s gone. If he wants you on board, that’s because he recognizes how brilliant you are. And if it sounded like it came from out of nowhere, that’s because it’s pure instinct.

7:30AM

FS: And it has nothing to do with me being Oliver’s girlfriend?

TQ: No. Trust me, if that were the case, then my boyfriend Roy would have already been on QC’s payroll years ago.

7:34AM

FS: You sure?

TQ: Positive

FS: Okay. So, there’s no reason to doubt Oliver?

TQ: Felicity, he didn’t know. He was just as shocked as you are. Please don’t be mad at him.

7:38AM

FS: I’m not mad at him. I was just upset at having been caught like a deer in the headlights.

TQ: You should tell him that. Coz right now, he’s close to inconsolable. He thinks you’re mad at him. He doesn’t even want to speak with my parents.

FS: K, I will.

FS: And Thea? Thanks.

TQ: No problem. I know you and my brother have just been together for a short time, but I really like you, Felicity. And honestly, I feel like you’re already family.

FS: Aww… That means a lot. :-)

TQ: :-) Now stop replying to my texts and text my brother instead.

>>------------->>

8:16AM

FS: Oliver, hi :-)

OQ: Hi! :-) Still mad?

FS: I wasn’t mad. Not at you, really. Sorry if I made you think that. I was just upset.

OQ: Still upset though?

8:20AM

FS: Not so much. That was really smooth, though, getting your little sister to do the explaining.

OQ: I tried last night. You wouldn’t let me.

FS: I realize that now, and I’m sorry. I also know now that you really had no idea your Dad was going to offer me a job in QC. Thea says it’s just the way he is. And I have firsthand experience with my mouth getting ahead of my brain. I apologize for doubting you.

OQ: Apology accepted. Though, I owe you an apology too. I should have known better. I could have warned you about how my dad can get when he’s excited.

FS: He was excited?

OQ: He was. He was texting me all day yesterday about the dinner plans. Wanted to make sure everything was perfect because he said he wanted to make a good impression on the woman – and I quote – “who lights up his son’s life like Christmas tree.”

FS: Oh, wow…

OQ: He really likes you, baby. I think it’s why he pictured you being in the family business.

FS: That’s a good sign, right?

OQ: It is. 

FS: Well, that solves one problem.

OQ: What do you mean?

8:33AM

FS: Your mother hates me.

OQ: No, she doesn’t. What makes you say that?

FS: She hardly ever smiled at me. All night.

OQ: It’s not what you think. Mom isn’t very expressive of her emotions. In fact, _if_ she smiles at someone she’s just met, you should be worried.

FS: Why?

OQ: Coz the smile is most probably fake.

FS: Oh. Weird.

OQ: That’s Moira Queen for you.

FS: So, how should I take her not smiling at me?

OQ: Ignore it. She’ll warm up to you soon enough. Next thing you know, she’s gonna invite you to go shopping with her and Thea. :-)

FS: Haha! As if I could afford the things they sell at the stores the Queen family goes to!

OQ: Hey, don’t dismiss the possibility.

FS: Of me going shopping in luxury boutiques?

OQ: Well, that too. But I was thinking more along the lines of you being a part of the Queen family.

8:43AM

OQ: Felicity?

8:44AM

FS: You really are serious about this relationship, aren’t you? :-)

OQ: 100%

FS: :-0 And I am going to be 100% late for a 9:30 meeting with Ray! Bye! Talk to you later.

OQ: Breathe, baby. I’m parked right outside your building. ;-) Go, get ready. I’ll drive to make sure you get to Palmer Tech in one piece.

FS: I love you!

OQ: Do you, now?

FS: 100%

OQ: I love you, too. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity bonds with Moira Queen. Hopefully.

TWO MONTHS LATER

8:54PM

FS: Oliver, I don’t do brunch. Or tea time.

OQ: Please? Mom really wants to spend some bonding time with you.

FS: At the country club

OQ: Yes. It’s her favorite place.

FS: Will you be there?

OQ: Sorry, I’ve got three meetings tomorrow.

FS: How about Thea?

9:07PM

OQ: Nope. She promised Roy she’ll help him with something.

FS: I can’t be alone with your mother. It’s a recipe for disaster.

OQ: It won’t be that bad, baby.

FS: Don’t baby me if you’re sending me to the lion’s den.

OQ: Did you just call my mom a lion?

FS: No. It’s a metaphor.

OQ: Same thing.

FS: Honey, I can’t do this!

OQ: Yes, you can. Everything will be fine.

9:15PM

FS: Okay

FS: But you owe me a tub of mint chip, a bottle of red, a Dr. Who marathon, and your dark green hoodie.

OQ: Plus a kiss that will sweep you off your feet? ;-)

FS: That too

THE NEXT DAY

10:05AM

FS: I thought you said your mother wanted to bond with me?

OQ: Yeah, why? Are you at the country club already?

FS: Yes. I’m sitting right across the table from your mom. Between two of her high-brow lady friends from their sorority.

10:10AM

OQ: Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Please don’t walk out on her. I’ll talk to her later. I promise.

FS: Grrr…

10:13AM

FS: Help

OQ: I can’t. I’m in the middle of a meeting with the Board.

FS: :-(

10:25AM

FS: By the time brunch is over, you won’t be able to recognize me.

OQ: Why?

FS: I’m being roasted, grilled, and smoked.

OQ: Pun intended? ;-)

FS: I hate you!

OQ: No, you don’t. :-)

FS: You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Well, you can forget about that sweep-me-off-my-feet kiss. And every other kiss. You’re not getting any. Ever!

OQ: Oh, come on! I was just kidding.

10:30AM

OQ: Honey?

11:02AM

FS: Anastasia and Drizella are gone.

OQ: Who?

FS: The two ugly, evil stepsisters.

OQ: Huh?

FS: Cinderella! Oh, never mind. I should have known you wouldn’t get the reference. Anyways, it’s just me and the mean old stepmother now.

OQ: You don’t actually mean that, do you? My mom may be scary, but deep inside she has a good heart. You’ll see.

FS: I hope so.

11:16AM

FS: We’re leaving the restaurant.

OQ: Oh? Where to?

FS: Her salon

OQ: :-) Enjoy!

11:24AM

FS: I’m beginning to like Lady Tremaine. ;-)

OQ: Who?

FS: Wicked stepmother isn’t so wicked after all.

OQ: Oh… Told you so. :-)

1:01PM

FS: You won’t believe it.

OQ: Believe what?

FS: I hugged your mom.

OQ: :-0 And what, may I ask, prompted this extraordinary behavior?

FS: She offered to pay for my foot spa, mani-pedi, and Brazilian blowout and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I love your mom!!!

OQ: LOL :-)

OQ: Can’t wait to see you with straightened hair.

FS: Don’t drool. ;-)

1:30PM

FS: We’re headed to the shops. What should I expect?

OQ: A makeover. At her expense.

FS: Ooooohhh

3:33PM

FS: I like your mom’s taste. Simple but elegant.

OQ: Hmm… Felicity Smoak, simple and elegant. Now I really can’t wait to see you.

3:38PM

OQ: Send me a picture of you fitting something nice.

FS: No

OQ: Why not?

FS: It’s a surprise. ;-)

OQ: Okay. How about a picture of you just about to fit something nice?

FS: Oliver Queen! Stop being so naughty!

OQ: Can’t help it. Stop giving me crazy ideas. I have lots of paperwork to do.

FS: Oh, it’s my fault, huh?

OQ: Of course! You have bewitched me, body and soul. ;-)

FS: Jane Austen reference. I’m impressed.

OQ: What can I say? You bring out the best in me, baby.

FS: Too cheesy

OQ: I don’t care. I can be cheesy all I want when it comes to you.

FS: :-) :-) :-)

5:15PM

FS: Oliver? Thank you.

OQ: For what?

FS: For today

FS: And for making me do this, all of this

FS: And for helping me see the brighter side of Moira Queen

OQ: You are welcome. I love you.

FS: I love you more.

5:21PM

FS: Look out the glass door.

OQ: Wow… You look absolutely gorgeous!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is having a rough time, and Felicity is being the supportive girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter, RQ stands for Robert Queen.  
And please excuse the Justice League reference. That belongs to the writers of DC and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing it.

ABOUT 1 MONTH LATER

2:44AM

OQ: Felicity?

FS: Yes, Oliver?

OQ: You’re awake.

FS: Yeah, I’m doing last minute preps on my presentation tomorrow. What’s up?

OQ: I’m up. Nightmare.

FS: Oh, baby. :-( Need me to come over?

OQ: No, it’s fine. Just needed to know you’re there.

FS: I’m here, honey. Want to talk about it?

OQ: Not really

FS: How can I help? Please.

2:50AM

OQ: Just tell me you love me.

FS: I love you. :-)

2:52AM

FS: You know, I used to have nightmares too when I was little.

OQ: Yeah?

FS: I used to dream about my dad in the first few years since he was gone. My dream would always start happy. I’d be with my dad playing or building something in the house, and then some bad guy or monster would forcibly drag him away from me. I’d scream and cry for help but no one ever came. I’d wake up and realize it was all a dream, but the pain wouldn’t go away until morning. It got better with time.

2:55AM

FS: Has it gotten better for you after all these years?

OQ: Most days. I haven’t had one this bad since I met you.

FS: Aww... Good to know. :-) Trigger?

OQ: It’s been kinda stressful at work lately.

FS: I noticed. The merger?

OQ: A bit, but not really

FS: O-kay, so, what’s really bothering you?

3:00AM

OQ: Walter’s retirement 

FS: Ergo, you’re promotion to CFO

OQ: I’m not the right person for the job. I don’t know how to tell Dad.

FS: Try simple English, with lots of honesty and openness. ;-)

OQ: Fe-li-ci-ty…

FS: You know I’m not kidding, right? He’s your dad first before he is your boss. He’ll understand.

OQ: He might. Doesn’t change the fact that he’ll be disappointed.

FS: Sure. But he’ll understand. Because he loves you so much. I’m sure he’ll want what’s best for you and what will make you happy.

3:07AM

OQ: How do you do it?

FS: Do what?

OQ: Make the hard stuff sound so easy.

FS: It’s my superpower. ;-) What’s yours?

OQ: I’m rich?

FS: Ha! No. You brood too much. Stop over-thinking things, baby. Just be honest with your dad. It’ll be okay.

3:11AM

OQ: Thanks. I love you.

FS: Love you more! :-)

OQ: Get some sleep, Little Pony. You won’t be any good in that presentation if you’re drowsy.

FS: You too, Barney. See you soon. :-)

TWO DAYS LATER

2:10PM

RQ: Good afternoon, Felicity! This is Robert Queen. I got your personal number from Thea.

2:15PM

RQ: Do you mind me texting you right now, or are you occupied? I do have a matter of importance that I’d like to hear your thoughts on.

2:32PM

FS: Oh, Mr. Queen! I’m so sorry for the late reply. I’ve just come from a meeting with my staff. To what do I owe the pleasure?

RQ: First of all, I do recall telling you that I prefer you call me Robert, my dear.

FS: Oh, sorry again. I keep forgetting. What can I do for you, Robert? :-)

RQ: Second, I wanted to ask, would you know if Oliver has been having some personal problems of any kind? He appears out of his element lately. I’m quite concerned.

FS: What do you mean, exactly?

RQ: Well, I’ve noticed him – what do they call it these days – spacing out during meetings. Most of the time he seems preoccupied with thoughts that he really does not want to share, even if I’ve tried to pry them out of him. The other night, Moira and I heard him down the hall screaming. It’s been quite some time since his last string of nightmares. We’re afraid he might be relapsing. We want to help.

FS: First, I don't think it's a relapse. Second, I know about the nightmare. He texted me the other night. He said he’s been stressed at work lately.

RQ: There’s the merger coming up with Stellmoore, but I doubt that’s stressful enough for him since he’s not the lead on that one. 

2:42PM

FS: I don’t think so either.

RQ: Could it be Walter Steele’s retirement? Oliver’s up for a promotion. Did he tell you that?

FS: Yes, he did.

RQ: Oliver will be taking over as CFO. I know it’s a tall order, and it won’t be easy filling in Walter’s shoes. But I wouldn’t have considered my son taking over if I didn’t know he could do it. Do you think that’s what’s been stressing him out?

2:50PM

FS: May I be honest with you, Robert?

RQ: Of course, go ahead.

FS: I don’t doubt for a second that Oliver can do a really good job as CFO. He works really hard. I think it’s not about whether or not he _can_ do it. I think it’s whether or not he _wants_ to do it.

RQ: Are you saying Oliver does not want the promotion?

FS: Oliver has been very open with me about his personal and professional life. If I understand him correctly, his issue is not so much about not wanting the position in your family’s company. It’s more about wanting to do something else with his life.

2:57PM

RQ: I can’t imagine what that must be. Do enlighten me.

3:01PM

FS: Robert, when Oliver came back from the island, he came back a different person. He’s changed. He tells me he wants a simpler life, and that he wants to make a difference in people’s lives, that he wants to make his life count.

RQ: A second chance

FS: So to speak

3:05PM

RQ: What did he have in mind?

FS: The Glades, sir. He wants to help the less fortunate citizens of Starling.

RQ: How?

FS: He hasn’t made any concrete plans yet. He doesn’t want to act on his dreams because he’s afraid to disappoint you, so he sort of pretends he’s okay with his present career.

RQ: But it’s taking its toll on him.

FS: I’m afraid so. Especially since you’re about to entrust him with greater responsibilities at QC.

3:12PM

RQ: Thank you, Felicity, for your honesty and candidness. I’ll speak with my wife and then have a serious talk with my son.

FS: You are welcome, Robert. Text me anytime. Happy to help. :-)

3:15PM

RQ: Felicity, I see how much you care about my son. I am very grateful that Oliver has you in his life.

FS: That means a whole lot. :-) I hope you have a really good talk with Oliver, Robert. He loves you. Enjoy the rest of your day.

THE NEXT DAY

7:02AM

OQ: You’re an angel.

FS: Oh? I thought I was a little pink pony.

OQ: Very funny

OQ: Guess what?

FS: What?

OQ: Dad and I had a talk. I finally told him the truth. :-)

FS: Very glad to hear that

OQ: Did you, by any chance, have something to do with that?

FS: Maybe

OQ: I think so.

FS: And what if I did?

OQ: I’m going to have to kiss you.

FS: Okay, yes. I did have something to do with it. ;-)

OQ: :-) Thought so. Thank you. Soooo much.

FS: My pleasure

OQ: Open your door.

FS: Why?

OQ: I brought you a latte. :-) And that kiss.

FS: You’re the angel! Just a sec. Let me put on something more decent.

OQ: You don’t have to. ;-)

FS: Ha! Not happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the missed day. We've been having problems with the house. The plumbing system of our bathrooms decided to go on strike all at once, and we had to deal with them. Bathrooms are a priority, right? :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity connects with her mother regarding her relationship with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donna Smoak enters the picture. Her character's almost exactly the same as in canon. Also, there's a 6-month time jump between this and the previous chapter. The plot thickens further. (Yes, this texting format fic does have a plot, in case you haven't noticed since after the first chapter. Hehe...)

6 MONTHS LATER  
  
8:42PM  
  
DS: Baby girl!  
  
FS: Hi, mom. :-) What's up?  
  
DS: Your hot and handsome BF was on national TV! Something about a Rebecca Merlyn Foundation and a free clinic in the Glades.  
  
FS: Oh yeah. It's his foundation's first project in the Glades. His dream's becoming a reality. I'm SO proud of him.  
  
DS: You should be. I know I am.  
  
DS: And sweetheart, Oliver is very telegenic. I know you've sent me pictures of the two of you together, but I never really did take notice of those gorgeous blue eyes til now.  
  
DS: And his days-old stubble! It only makes his smile even more charming! I can't wait to meet him in person next week and give him a pinch or two. ;-)  
  
FS: Mom! You will do no such thing!  
  
DS: Why not? He's my future son-in-law.  
  
FS: He's my boyfriend, not my fiance. We're not engaged.  
  
DS: Not yet. But you will be. Soon. :-) You two are gonna make beautiful babies together! :-)  
  
DS: You have talked about kids by now already, right?  
  
DS: Felicity?  
  
8:51PM  
  
FS: Yes, mom. A few times. But let's not get ahead of ourselves now. Like I said, we aren't even engaged.  
  
DS: Good! And like I said, it won't be long. I can feel it in my bones.  
  
DS: Which is also why I wanted to visit. I miss you so much, and I also want to finally meet Oliver in person. Thanks for letting me. And for buying me a ticket. :-)  
  
8:55PM  
  
FS: Welcome  
  
DS: Honey, is something wrong? You seem off.  
  
FS: Nothing  
  
DS: Don't tell me it's nothing. You're thousands of miles away, but I can feel your nerves. You know you can tell me. :-)  
  
9:03PM  
  
DS: Ok, honey. You don't have to say a thing if you're not up to it. Just know that I'm here to listen if you need to tall to someone. I love you, baby girl.  
  
9:05PM  
  
FS: Love you too, mom.  
  
9:10PM  
  
FS: Mom?  
  
DS: Yes? :-)  
  
FS: What really happened with you and my dad? Was there ever a time when you were so in love that you couldn't imagine the rest of your life without him in it?  
  
9:15PM  
  
DS: Oh... Yes, there was. A long time ago. Your father and I were so in love we couldn't let a day pass without being together in any way possible. Noah and I were so in love we let our emotions get the better of us, so we eloped. Soon we had you. :-)

DS: Noah was very romantic, irresistable. He swept me off my feet. I thought I couldn't live without him.  
  
DS: Of course that was long before I discovered his hidden talents, one of which was lying to my face.  
  
9: 20PM

FS: When I was young, you told me that he just left one day without so much as an explanation. Did you ever suspect anything though? And please answer the question. I think by now I'm old enough to handle the truth.

9:22PM

FS: Did he cheat on you?  
  
9:24PM  
  
DS: No. I never doubted your father's love.  
  
FS: Then what do you think it was?  
  
DS: I had my suspicions that he was in trouble with the law. He'd probably gotten involved with the wrong type of friends even before we met. I've always known something about him was off. I just chose to overlook it because I was madly in love with him.  
  
FS: How could you tell something was off?  
  
DS: Felicity, I might be a little too excitable and overbearing, but I am quite a good judge of character.  
  
FS: How could you tell?  
  
DS: I just knew. You know? When you're in a deep relationship with someone, you'll know when something's not right.  
  
9:32PM  
  
DS: What's this really about, honey?  
  
9:35PM  
  
FS: Oliver's been acting differently the past few weeks. I know he's been awfully busy learning the ropes of running the foundation. But I can sense that something else is bothering him. It's starting to bother me too.  
  
DS: Oh, honey. Sorry to hear that. I don't really know Oliver well enough to know whether or not what you're feeling is valid. But here's what I think. Go with your gut. Like, mine has never been wrong. Talk with him. Find out what's wrong. If something's really troubling him, he will need you to help him through it. Don't let the negative feelings fester. Deal with them right away. That's what I should've done. Maybe things would have turned out differently between me and your dad if I had.  
  
9:42PM  
  
FS: That's quite a mouthful. ;-) But thanks. Very helpful.

9:45PM  
  
DS: You gonna be okay, hun?  
  
FS: Yes, mom. :-) Night.  
  
DS: Night! Keep me posted?  
  
FS: Will do.  
  
>>-------------------》

THREE DAYS LATER  
  
10:43PM  
  
FS: Mom?  
  
10:46PM  
  
DS: Hi, honey. Yes?  
  
FS: You busy? Can I call? :-(  
  
DS: Oh. Sure. What's wrong, baby girl?  
  
10:52PM

FS: Oliver has a son.  
  
DS: :-0 What???!!!  
  
FS: I did what you said. We talked after dinner. He told me that three weeks ago, he found out that he has a son. William. He's six. :-(  
  
FS: What am I supposed to do? I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I just...  
  
DS: Felicity, call me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, the angst is nowhere near what they did in seasons 4&5. This too shall pass. Very quickly. ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Oliver's breaking news about his son, which was followed by Donna Smoak's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little bit of delay in posting this update. RL has been hectic. I hope this chapter's fluff makes up for it. ;-)

AFTER 2 WEEKS  
  
12:32PM  
  
OQ: Lunch?  
  
FS: A working one, but yes, lunch :-)

OQ: Good girl

FS: I appreciate you checking up on me.

12:38PM

OQ: I appreciate you giving me another chance.

FS: It’s not like we broke up or anything.

OQ: I know. It’s just… I really thought you would. Break up with me, I mean.

FS: Why, because you have a son that you didn’t know about until recently?

OQ: Something along those lines

12:43PM

FS: Oliver, like I said when we talked last week, I was in shock when you broke the news to me. I just needed time to process.

OQ: Those were the longest 3 days of my life. I was really scared of losing you. You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life.

FS: You’re not gonna lose me. Like you, I’m in this for the long haul.

OQ: I know that now. I appreciate you saying that when we talked. It was very… reassuring. :-)

12:49PM

FS: I appreciate you being honest about everything. Know what?

OQ: What?

FS: I really WAS going to break up with you.

OQ: Huh?

12:54PM

OQ: Felicity?

FS: I was going to break up with you IF you didn’t come clean about the secret you were keeping from me. I promised myself that, if you lied – and believe me, I can very easily dig deeper and find out whether or not you did – or if you decided that you couldn’t trust me with the truth, I would break up with you. For sure.

FS: I’m glad you told me the truth straightaway. Thank you. :-)

OQ: Thank YOU for understanding. You know, at first I couldn’t bring myself to open up about it on my own. But when you finally asked point blank what’s been bothering me, I couldn’t keep it from you. You’re the most important person in my life now. I knew in my heart that trusting you with something so life-altering was the only resort if I really care about you.

OQ: And I do care about you. You know that, right?

FS: I do. Now, more than ever :-)

OQ: You have no idea how much that means to me.

FS: Care to show me? ;-)

OQ: Tonight? Your place?

1:04PM

FS: Thought you’d never ask ;-) We could order in, watch a movie, talk some more?

OQ: Sounds great!

FS: Ok! I’ll be home by six, maybe earlier.

OQ: Looking forward to quiet date night. Been missing that. :-)

1:10PM

FS: I know. Me, too. It was pretty hard to have some time alone while Mom was here visiting.

OQ: It was nice meeting your mom. Thanks for letting me. I know it took you months.

FS: Yeah. It’s nice that you two finally met in person. She really, really likes you.

OQ: I’m glad. I like her, too. She’s very sweet, thoughtful and… extraordinary. ;-)

FS: One of a kind. A force to reckon with.

OQ: You got that right. You know what she told me at the airport when we hugged?

FS: Oh no… Do tell.

OQ: She warned me that if I ever hurt you, no one will ever find my body.

FS: Ha! That is totally something Donna Smoak would say.

FS: Gotta get back to work. See you tonight!

OQ: K, bye. Love you.

FS: Love you more.

MORE THAN A WEEK LATER

6:05AM

OQ: Morning, honey

6:10AM

FS: Morning. You’re up early.

OQ: Couldn’t really sleep.

FS: Yeah?

OQ: Last night got me thinking. A lot.

FS: Oliver, I told you, we’re good. :-)

6:15AM

OQ: I know you did.

FS: But?

OQ: I still feel… I don’t know…

FS: Do you feel bad about all the kissing?

6:19AM

OQ: We weren’t just kissing.

FS: Ok, we were making out. On my bed. Is that what’s bothering you?

OQ: Not exactly

FS: Then what is it? It’s not like we haven’t done that before.

OQ: That’s just it. Last night… It was pretty intimate, unlike anything we’ve ever done since we got together. We almost crossed the line. It was just by sheer will power that I was able to stop myself.

FS: And you regret it?

OQ: Not exactly

FS: One more ‘not exactly’ and I promise not to text back.

6:23AM

FS: Oliver, just please tell me what’s on your mind already!

6:25AM

OQ: I love you.

FS: I know that. And?

OQ: I don’t regret spending time with you, especially when we’re alone. But last night, we were pretty close to actually making love, and it made me realize how much I want that to happen.

FS: And that bothers you?

OQ: It does, because I know two things. One is that I really want our first time to mean something. I love you, Felicity. You’re IT for me. I don’t want our first time to be just like those that I’ve had (and regretted) in my previous relationships. Do you?

FS: No. My relationship with the person I made love to for the first time ended very badly. So, yeah. I want it to be special for us, too. :-)

OQ: I’m glad we’re on the same page on that one. :-)

6:34AM

FS: And the second thing?

OQ: Felicity, I know that we’ve known each other for barely a year, and we’ve only been together for half of that time. But if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I want to move forward in this relationship. I want it ALL with you – a home, chores, kids, grandkids. Especially making love! I just don’t know how much longer I can hold it together.

FS: Oliver, what are you saying?

6:39AM

OQ: What I have to say needs to be said in person. With a little bit of preparation. Okay? :-)

FS: Oliver?

OQ: Text you later. Dad’s at the door. Luv you! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's important news going around about Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post sooner, but RL has been getting in the way. Anyway, here's the next installment. Hope y'all like it. ;-)
> 
> TQ = Thea Queen, TM = Tommy Merlyn

A WEEK LATER…

1:23AM  
  
TQ: Ollie!!!

1:25AM

TQ: I know you’re still up. Why aren’t you picking up?

1:30AM

TQ: At least text me

1:33AM

TQ: Fair warning. If you don’t text back in two minutes…

1:35AM

OQ: Thea, it’s past 1am. Can’t this wait til morning?

TQ: Of course not. And btw, it IS morning, technically.

OQ: What’s this about?

TQ: What’s this about?! Ollie! I’m your sister! How dare you not tell me that you were going to propose to Felicity! I’m supposed to know about these things!

1:38AM

OQ: I know you would go over the top. Like now. Who knows what you would have done if you had known beforehand. Meddling IS one of your not-so-hidden talents.

TQ: Grrr… I missed all the excitement! I will never forgive you!

OQ: Thea, come on. You’re being childish. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t tell anyone else except her mother.

TQ: Oh, so now you’re all cozy with Donna Smoak, more than your very own sister!

OQ: Stop overreacting.

TQ: I will not.

OQ: Suit yourself.

1:47AM

TQ: Okay, maybe I will forgive you for keeping me in the dark for something as big as you getting engaged. IF you will promise to let me help with the wedding preps.

1:50AM

TQ: PLEASE

1:52AM

TQ: Ollie?

1:54AM

OQ: It’ll be up to Felicity.

TQ: Great! It’s settled then. :-)

OQ: I said it’s up to my fiancée.

TQ: Yeah, I got that. I know she’ll say yes. ;-)  
  
OQ: Ok, you got what you wanted. Go to sleep.

TQ: Gladly

1:59AM

OQ: Btw, how did you find out? Felicity?

TQ: Nope. Paparazzi ;-)

OQ: I should have known.

TQ: Pictures of you getting down on one knee are all over the Internet. People are already making memes out of them. ;-) For the record, you two really looked so cute in that shot when you kissed the ring on her finger and she cupped your cheek in her hand just as you looked up at her. The heart eyes! Whoever that pap was, he really did a good job.

OQ: This is why I do not have a Twitter account.

TQ: No, this is why you should have one. I won’t be surprised if your proposal pics will make it to tomorrow’s papers.

OQ: Great :-( I hope Felicity doesn’t get upset.

TQ: She’s a big girl. She can handle it.

TQ: Then again, maybe you should ask Dad for help before things get out of hand. You’re not with QC in an official capacity anymore, but it doesn’t mean PR can’t help with damage control. You still bear the family name after all, big bro. ;-)

OQ: Yeah, good idea. I’ll talk to Dad in the morning. Thanks, Speedy. :-)

TQ: Anytime! See, there are perks to having me on board. ;-) You should thank me, actually. I would have gone down the hall and stormed into your room an hour ago when the first few pics were being posted, but I successfully restrained myself.

OQ: Thanks, I guess.

TQ: Welcome. I gotta get some sleep. Wedding preps begin tomorrow!

OQ: Thea!

7:02AM

TM: Morning! Congrats on your engagement!

OQ: Thanks, man. Morning to you too.

TM: Care to fill me in on the details? Still can’t believe you kept me in the dark.

OQ: That was intentional. I wanted it to be a private affair.

TM: And you thought I couldn’t keep a secret? ;-)

OQ: Tommy, I know you couldn’t keep surprises a secret.

TM: Ha! I keep secrets better than Thea.

OQ: Thea is hardly the standard.

TM: So, when are you planning to tie the knot? Laurel wants to know.

OQ: Laurel, huh?

TM: Yeah. She’s anxious about whether or not the wedding will coincide with her delivery. She’s already worrying about what to wear and what she’ll look like.

OQ: You’re expecting again?

TM: Afraid so. We just found out the other day. Excited :-)

OQ: Congrats! Happy for you! I hope it’s a girl this time.

TM: Yeah, me too. So, do you have a date?

OQ: No date yet. We just got engaged last night.

TM: I know. It’s all over the city’s celebrity news and gossip sites. ;-)

OQ: That bad, huh?

TM: Yep. And you’re not even a real celebrity. Proposing over candle-lit dinner at the terrace of the Grand Plaza might not have been a good idea.

OQ: Perhaps. But it was the perfect place, and Felicity loved it.

TM: Maybe someone from the hotel staff tipped off the paps.

OQ: Maybe. Anyways, when we have the date of the wedding penned down, you’ll be the first one to know this time. Promise.

TM: I’ll hold you to that. My wife is gonna kill me if she finds out from somewhere else that there’s already a date.

OQ: Ok, talk to you later. Tell Laurel I said hi, and I wish you guys all the best on your second child.

TM: Thanks. Will do.

7:30AM

FS: Oliver, help!

7:35AM

FS: Oliver, pick up your phone!

8:01AM

OQ: Sorry, honey. Just saw this. I was in the shower.

FS: You were? ;-)

OQ: Yes. Why?

FS: Nothing. I was just wondering if… Nothing.

OQ: Felicity, I meant to ask why you called. Something wrong?

FS: Oh! Yeah. Uhm, I can’t quite get out of my building. I mean, I can. I have two feet that will bring me out of here. It’s not like I got locked in or something. I meant that I don’t want to get out right now. Not without some security. There are reporters waiting outside the main entrance. Too many for my liking. I don’t even want to try going through the rear exit to get to my car.

OQ: Don’t. I’ll be right there.

OQ: I’ll get John Diggle to meet me there.

OQ: Stay put.

OQ: And don’t let anyone in.

FS: Okay, hurry. Luv you.

OQ: Luv u2! I’m coming. 10min tops.

FS: Be careful. And please don’t text while driving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is on a business trip. Felicity runs into someone with whom Oliver had a past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Oliver is halfway around the world, so there is a time difference. The time indicated is from his location, which is 10 hours ahead of where Felicity is in Starling City.

TWO MONTHS LATER

9:40PM

FS: Hi :-) How was your day?

OQ: Long. Could have been better if you were here. I miss you.

FS: Me too :-( What’s Moscow like?

OQ: Cold and lonely without you

FS: You’re a sap.

OQ: I’m your sap. ;-)

FS: Fine. So does that mean you can’t wait to fly home tomorrow?

OQ: Definitely

9:46PM

OQ: Media and paps still giving you a hard time?

FS: Not really. John and his wife are very good at their job. Thank you for loaning them to me.

OQ: Honey, I told you, we’re sharing bodyguards from now on. That’s why John brought in Lyla.

FS: Lyla is amazing! She’s more than my personal security. She’s like the older sister I never had.

OQ: Good to know. I feel so much better even though I’m here and you’re there.

9:53PM

FS: Guess who I ran into at the bank today?

OQ: ?

FS: Laurel. She’s already showing.

OQ: Yeah? How far along is she?

FS: Almost done with her first trimester. She was quite disappointed that our wedding will come before Becca does.

OQ: Who’s Becca?

FS: The baby

OQ: They already know they're having a girl? 

FS: No. She says it's wishful thinking. Haha!

OQ: Why is she disappointed about the wedding?

FS: She says she can’t imagine what she’d be wearing when she’ll be as big as a whale by then. I told her not to worry about it. Gorgeous Laurel looks fabulous all the time, even with a bulging baby bump.

FS: Oliver, do you think… Never mind.

OQ: Think what?

10:01PM

OQ: Felicity?

10:03PM

OQ: Talk to me, honey. What’s wrong?

10:05PM

FS: When you and Laurel were a couple, did you ever talk about kids?

OQ: She did.

FS: And you?

OQ: I wasn’t really thinking about our future, my future, back then. Why are you asking me this now?

OQ: And don’t say it’s nothing.

10:09PM

FS: When I saw Laurel today, I couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like if she and you ended up together. Instead of us.

OQ: Are you jealous?

FS: Not really. Curious, maybe. Just a little.

OQ: Honey, Laurel and I were not meant to be. And that was ages ago. She and I are history. She’s happily married to Tommy. I am madly in love with YOU, and I can’t wait to make babies with you. ;-)

FS: Babies, huh?

OQ: Yeah! I want at least three, blonde and blue-eyed and brilliant like their beautiful mom. :-)

FS: Three?!

OQ: Sure, why not? I’m positive you’re gonna be an amazing mom, not to mention a really hot and sexy pregnant woman.

FS: Oliver, stop. You’re making me blush.

OQ: That was my intention. ;-)

10:15PM

FS: Wait, you’ve pictured me pregnant?

OQ: Multiple times, yes

FS: Oliver!

OQ: What?

10:17PM

FS: You really think I’d look nice when I’m carrying your kid?

OQ: Of course! I think you’re going to glow every time you carry each of our children.

FS: Our children…

OQ: Yes, ours. Not someone else’s. ;-)

FS: Awww… I still can’t help but laugh whenever I recall how we met. :-)

OQ: Me too. When I saw you at that bday party, I just knew I had to meet you. But you were with Reese. It felt like I’d lost the chance even before I tried.

FS: Felt the same way. I took one good look at you and Timmy, and I thought… Too bad you’re already someone’s dad. I’m glad you still took a chance, though. Otherwise, we would never have made it up to this point.

OQ: Felicity, I took one good look at you and I thought… This beautiful blonde is worth the effort of sleuthing if you were still single.

FS: Well, what can I say? I was pretty irresistible.

OQ: You still are. ;-)

FS: Am I now?

OQ: Mm-hmm :-)

FS: What are you gonna do about it, seeing you are on the other side of the world?

10:27PM

FS: Oliver? You still awake?

10:35PM

OQ: Very

10:40PM

OQ: I’m almost done packing. Heading to the airport in ten. I’m taking the next flight out to Starling.

FS: What?!

FS: I thought your flight was for tomorrow?

10:43PM

OQ: It was. But I’m getting on the last flight out tonight.

FS: :-0 Oliver, honey, you don’t have to do that. Get some sleep before you head out.

10:47PM

OQ: I’ll sleep on the plane. Right now, I just wanna get home to you. And make no mistake, I’m heading straight to your apartment so I can hold you in my arms and kiss you senseless. ;-)

FS: I like the sound of that. :-)

10:50PM

OQ: Felicity, when I get back, can we talk about maybe moving the date a bit earlier?

FS: Of the wedding?

OQ: Yes

FS: Sure ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity visit Central City in the middle of wedding preps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RQ = Robert Queen  
RP = Ray Palmer

3 WEEKS LATER

3:40PM

RQ: How did it go with Jean Loring?

OQ: You want the good news or the bad news first?

RQ: Either way works for me.

OQ: Good news is that Jean thinks amending William’s birth certificate won’t be a problem. She’ll get right to it as soon as Samantha gives her consent. All we have to do is submit all the required documents.

RQ: You had the paternity test done, right?

OQ: Months ago

RQ: Good. Then what is the bad news?

OQ: Jean doesn’t think the name change process can be done in time for the wedding.

RQ: Nothing can be done to expedite?

OQ: Not really. I’m not willing to resort to bribing the judge.

RQ: Well, that’s your call, son. I’ll support you whatever you decide.

OQ: Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it.

3:49PM

OQ: Dad, I also appreciate that you had no qualms about letting William have the family name even when you haven’t seen the paternity test results yet.

RQ: Your mother confessed, son. That was all the evidence I needed to believe Ms. Clayton’s claims. I’m truly sorry about that. I should have known. Your mother… She is quite a conundrum.

OQ: I’ve forgiven her. I know that deep down inside, she only meant well.

RQ: It’s just that her methods are quite unconventional.

OQ: That is an understatement, and you know it.

RQ: I do. And again, I’m sorry I wasn’t on top of that. Your mom did tell me about you getting that girl pregnant at the time, and I should have been there for you. But you have to understand, I was so lost myself back then too. I didn’t know how to help you, so I let her take the lead. I had no idea she was capable of such a thing.

3:58PM

OQ: Me neither. I honestly thought Mom was helping, and I didn’t know that Samantha had lied about losing the baby.

OQ: I missed 7 years in the life of my son, Dad. I regret that.

RQ: Son, you will regret many more in life, especially now that you are taking responsibility for being a father to William. You’re getting married soon, and hopefully, you and Felicity will give us more grandkids. You will find out the hard way that you will make mistakes. Many of them. You just have to learn as much as you can from them when you do.

OQ: I’ll remember that.

RQ: What time to do you leave for Central City tomorrow?

OQ: After breakfast. Felicity’s coming with. She got off work tomorrow.

RQ: Are you sure that’s a good idea?

OQ: I’m positive. I want to show Samantha that my fiancée is as much into this as I am. Felicity thinks that Sam needs to see that William matters to her as well and that he will be welcomed into the new family we’re building.

RQ: And you think that Samantha won’t mind Felicity tagging along?

OQ: Felicity and I are a package deal. Sam will have to deal with it. I’m done letting her have her way. She has to be open to compromise. I’m pushing for shared custody whether or not she likes it. I have a right to be a father to my son.

4:10PM

RQ: You certainly have matured, Oliver. I’m truly proud of you, son.

OQ: Thanks. Can’t take all the credit, though. 1 year stranded in Lian Yu had a lot to do with it.

RQ: That is the only good thing that came out of that tragedy. It’s a blessing in disguise after all. Well, you take care. Try to find a way for William to finally visit. I sure would like to meet my first grandchild.

OQ: I’ll see what I can do. :-) I would have wanted his name listed in the entourage on the wedding invitations as William Clayton Queen. Too bad it won’t be happening.

RQ: It’s fine. What’s important is that my grandson is present on that big day.

OQ: Oh, he will be. Samantha better agree to it.

>>------------->>

8:10PM

FS: Thanks for letting me take the day off tomorrow.

RP: No problem. Oliver’s gonna need your support.

FS: Yeah. He’s been working real hard with the Queen family lawyer on the legal stuff about William. He wanted the name change in time for the wedding, but we learned earlier today that it won’t be happening. He’s disappointed, but he’s hopeful that William’s mother will agree to share custody among other things.

RP: Well, good luck with that.

FS: I’m really proud of him for facing this challenge head-on. Ever since we had that talk about having kids, he started to take his role as William’s father more seriously. In the last three weeks, he’s been busy meeting with the lawyer and preparing documents.

RP: And how are YOU doing with everything that’s going on?

8:19PM

FS: Can’t deny I feel nervous about meeting Samantha Clayton tomorrow. I mean, she’s the mother of my fiancé’s son. He has a history with her, and I accept that. I can’t change his past, but I can be part of his present and his future – which, of course, includes William.

RP: Proud of you, Lis.

FS: :-) Thanks!

FS: Can’t take all the credit, though. Oliver has been very sweet and considerate about all of this. He’s let me in, even letting me be part of the process of reaching out to his son. Going to Central City with him was actually his idea. He said he wanted Samantha to meet me and to see that he and I are in this thing together.

RP: Good call. I have a feeling that Queen is going to be a really good dad.

FS: I can’t agree with you more. :-) Say hi to Anna for me, and give Reese my hugs.

RP: Will do. Enjoy your visit. Hope everything works out in your favor.

FS: Thanks! Night!

>>--------------->>

THE NEXT DAY

11:20PM

OQ: Have I told you today how much I love you?

FS: Hmmm… Five times.

OQ: You’ve been keeping count?

FS: Yes. Fondly. :-) I’ve actually used those thoughts to occupy my mind each time Samantha gives me those weird looks.

OQ: Weird looks?

FS: Uh huh… The kind that says she’s not sure whether or not she trusts me, in not so many words.

OQ: Oh. She’ll warm up to you eventually. It’s the way she is, I guess. She was that way with me, too, during my first few visits – guarded. It’s her way of protecting William.

FS: No worries. I get it. :-) I probably would be acting the same way if I were in her shoes. Not that I appreciate her taste in footwear. I mean, I did notice. Yikes! But that’s beside the point. I’m just glad that she gave us a chance to prove that we do care about William.

OQ: Thank you for supporting me all the way, baby. It means a lot. :-) I know it wasn’t easy for you.

FS: Actually, it was. Surprisingly. All I had to do was remind myself that I’m doing it for you. ;-) Thank you for letting me meet your son. It means a lot to me, too. :-) William is a beautiful, sweet little boy.

OQ: Yes, he is. I’m glad he got to meet you, too. I think he likes you already.

FS: Well, I’m glad. :-) Because he’s gonna be a permanent part of our family.

OQ: I love you.

FS: You better ;-)

11:35PM

FS: Oliver?

OQ: Yeah?

FS: Would you like to move the wedding back to the original date? I promise, I really don’t mind.

OQ: Is this about William? Samantha already agreed to send him over to attend the wedding.

FS: Yes, but I still want you to get your wish. It really is no big deal. William deserves to be called a Queen on your special day.

OQ: Honey, as much as I would like for that to happen, I’ve already accepted that it can’t. What I want more than anything else is for you to already be in that white dress, on that altar, holding my hand and saying ‘I do’ so I could take my beautiful wife home and ravish her tenderly all night long.

FS: Oh my…

FS: Ravish is a pretty strong word to go with tenderly, Mr. Queen. It’s an oxymoron. ;-)

OQ: I don’t care. It’s exactly what I’ve been waiting patiently and desperately for, and it’s driving me crazy. So, no, I’m perfectly fine pushing through with the wedding in three weeks. The invites are out, and Mom and Thea are doing everything they can, come hell or high water, to get everything ready. I just want to be married to you already, Felicity Megan Smoak!

OQ: But thanks for asking. I love you all the more for it. ;-)

FS: I guess that settles it, then. And for the record, I think tender ravishing is something I am now pretty much looking forward to.

OQ: Good ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Oliver and Felicity's big day.

ANOTHER 3 WEEKS LATER

5:30PM

OQ: The gazebo looks awesome! Thank you, Thea. :-)

TQ: Oh, good, you’re down there already. I’m glad you like it. :-) Mom went all the way, and the florist did a wonderful job.

OQ: Yeah, the whole garden is beautiful.

TQ: It’s nothing compared to your bride.

OQ: Yeah? :-)

TQ: Yeah ;-) She’s literally going to take your breath away.

OQ: How is she?

TQ: Giddy, and excited to marry you. And you?

OQ: A bit nervous and anxious

TQ: Getting cold feet?

OQ: Of course not! I’ve never been more certain of anything in my entire life. I’m just anxious to see Felicity already.

TQ: Why? You still think she might change her mind?

5:37PM

TQ: Ollie?

5:40PM

TQ: Felicity wants me to tell you that she’s not going to change her mind, ever. Happy?

OQ: Tell her I can’t wait to see her and make her my wife.

5:42PM

TQ: Done. Please don’t ask me to pass on any more of your sappiness, okay? Can’t take it any more.

OQ: Ok. Can I come up and talk to her then?

TQ: Don’t you dare! You’re not supposed to see her until she walks down the aisle.

5:45PM

OQ: How much longer?

TQ: Ollie, she’ll be ready when she’s ready. You stay put where you are and look handsome.

>>---------------->>

5:32PM

JD: Everything ok?

FS: Yes, John. Thank you. :-)

JD: I sent Lyla to check on you and your entourage.

FS: Yeah, she’s here. Your wife looks amazing, btw. How’s everything down there?

JD: Perfect. Everything was set up as scheduled. The garden is beautiful, especially the gazebo. You should see it for yourself.

FS: Oh, great! Moira was right. It was a really wonderful idea to have the wedding here at the mansion. It's more intimate this way.

JD: Not to mention private. We can control security better here.

FS: Yeah 

FS: I’m so, so excited!

JD: You should be. The groom obviously is. ;-)

FS: Oh, Oliver’s down there already?

JD: Yeah. He’s standing near the gazebo, looking handsome, and a bit fidgety.

FS: That a good thing or a bad thing?

JD: All good, I’m sure. I think it’s coz he’s excited, not because he’s getting cold feet.

5:40PM

FS: I’ve just asked Thea to tell him that nothing’s gonna change my mind about marrying him.

JD: Ah, so that’s why he’s grinning like a fool right now. I’m gonna go over there and remind him to get a grip. ;-)

FS: Ok, please do.

>>-------------->>

5:50PM

OQ: Thea says I can’t see you. :-(

FS: She’s right, you know. ;-)

OQ: But I want to.

FS: I’m almost ready.

OQ: Should I hold my breath?

FS: No! Please don’t. I need a few minutes to compose myself.

5:52PM

FS: Keep texting. It calms me. :-)

OQ: How are you feeling?

FS: Happy. Very happy :-)

OQ: Me too :-)

FS: I hope you like what I’m wearing. It’s really simple, but elegant and classy. Your mother actually helped me pick out the right dress. ;-)

OQ: Well, if it’s Mom, then yes, it must be elegant and classy. I’m sure you look gorgeous in it. Anything you put on looks terrific on you. You can wear a plastic bag for all I care, and you’d still look stunning to me.

FS: Thank you for the compliment. :-) I’m sure you look very handsome in your tux too. Are you wearing suspenders underneath it, by any chance?

OQ: Of course! When you mentioned a while back that you find gorgeous men who wear suspenders even more attractive, I might have made a mental note. I intend to impress my girl. ;-)

FS: Good boy ;-) Now I’m the one who can’t wait to see you.

5:58PM

OQ: Honey, on a more serious note, I just wanna thank you. For saying yes. You have made me the happiest man on the face of the earth.

OQ: I know that sounds cliché, but it’s the perfect way to describe what I’m feeling. Can’t imagine how I’d feel when you say ‘I do’ later.

FS: That’s okay. I feel the same way.

FS: Everything feels surreal.

OQ: Yeah, but in a really wonderful way.

FS: In about an hour, everything changes for you and me, baby.

OQ: Babe, I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

FS: Same here :-) Can’t believe I’d be Mrs. Queen by sunset.

OQ: Can’t believe I’d be making love to you tonight, at last. ;-)

FS: Really looking forward to it ;-)

OQ: Well then, come down here already, and let’s get this show on the road!

FS: Ok, I’m coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the penultimate chapter. The next update will be the final chapter with the epilogue. If you have enjoyed or appreciated this fic, it would be nice to know, if you haven't yet dropped a line or two. Thank you for reading and following this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end. It's an epilogue with a time jump from last chapter's wedding scene. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and following this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry the post comes late, but the past weekend was hectic and then i got sick. Please forgive any typos or errors (they're all mine) as I wrote this on my phone, sick in bed.

2 YEARS LATER

6:53PM  
  
FS: Where are you?  
  
OQ: Still at the office. Sorry I got held up. Just tying up some loose ends with the staff for tomorrow's launch and then I'm going straight home.  
  
FS: How much longer are you gonna be?  
  
OQ: About a half hour or so. Everything ok?  
  
FS: Not really  
  
FS: My water just broke.  
  
OQ: Oh  
  
  
6:55PM  
  
FS: Honey?  
  
OQ: Yeah, yeah. Still here.  
  
OQ: I'm coming!  
  
OQ: Lyla isn't with you?  
  
FS: No, she didn't come in today. After you left, she called. Their sitter called in sick. Just me here. So hurry.  
  
OQ: Yes, okay.  
  
OQ: Grab the baby bag. If you can, I mean.  
  
OQ: I put it in the closet.  
  
OQ: Of the nursery  
  
OQ: Bottom, to your right  
  
OQ: Be there ASAP  
  
  
7:02AM  
  
FS: I hope you're not driving?  
  
OQ: John is.  
  
FS: Good. You're not fit to drive when you're panicking.  
  
OQ: I'm not panicking.  
  
FS: Of course you're not. ;-) Honey, I can feel your nerves through the texts.  
  
  
7:05PM  
  
OQ: How are you feeling?  
  
  
7:07PM  
  
FS: Okay, I guess. I've just had one contraction since we started texting.  
  
OQ: And how was it?  
  
FS: Still bearable. At least for now.  
  
OQ: Hang in there. I'm coming, baby.  
  
  
7:10PM  
  
OQ: I was just thinking... How come your water broke before you felt the contractions start?

7:12PM  
  
OQ: Felicity?  
  
FS: I might have been having contractions all afternoon, actually.  
  
OQ: WHAT!!! Why didn't you tell me earlier!  
  
FS: Calm down, Oliver. No need to be so dramatic.  
  
OQ: Ok. Sorry. I just... You could have said something earlier.  
  
FS: I know how important tomorrow's launch is for your foundation. The Glades really needs that youth center. You needed to come in today to oversee the last minute preps.  
  
OQ: Oh, honey. You and Mia are more important to me. You should've texted. When did it start?  
  
  
7:16PM  
  
OQ: Honey?  
  
  
7:18PM  
  
FS: Sorry. That last one was the toughest so far.  
  
FS: I felt the first one after lunch I think. I read that these things take time. Dr. Schwartz says it's perfectly fine to wait until the contractions are 10min apart to go to the hospital.  
  
  
7:20PM  
  
FS: Except now they're coming less than 10min apart. What's taking you so long?  
  
OQ: Road works. Detour. Sorry.  
  
FS: You think an Uber will make it here faster?  
  
OQ: My wife and child are not taking an Uber to the hospital.  
  
FS: Better than having this baby in our living room all by myself.  
  
OQ: Absolutely not  
  
OQ: I'm coming! John is making sure of it.  
  
OQ: 6min out. Maybe 8 tops.  
  
FS: Oliver!!!  
  
OQ: Seriously? You wanna pick a fight over Uber when you're in labor?  
  
  
7:25PM  
  
OQ: Honey, are we ok?  
  
FS: Yeah  
  
FS: I wasn't angry. I just had another one. A big one.  
  
FS: Pls just come. I'm scared.  
  
OQ: Don't be. Be brave for me and Mia. Ok?  
  
FS: K  
  
OQ: Almost there, babe. Love you.  
  
FS: Love you more

>>----------------------》

THE NEXT MORNING  
  
6:02AM  
  
TM: Congrats, man! Thea called first thing. How are mother and daughter doing?  
  
OQ: Thanks, buddy! My girls are both fine. They're both sleeping for now.  
  
TM: How are you doing?  
  
OQ: Tired, mostly coz of the stress. But I can't complain. Felicity did all the hard work. She was amazing.  
  
TM: I bet. Laurel's done it twice, and I still can't believe how strong my wife can be.  
  
  
6:07AM  
  
OQ: Tommy, why didn't you tell me it was going to be this way?  
  
TM: What do you mean?  
  
OQ: I wasn't ready for this.  
  
TM: Ready for what?  
  
OQ: This overwhelming sense of joy  
  
OQ: And pride  
  
OQ: And peace  
  
OQ: And wonder  
  
TM: I think I know what you mean. :-)  
  
OQ: Holding our daughter in my arms... I've never felt anything quite like it.  
  
TM: Don't ask me. I don't have a daughter. Not yet, at least. ;-) But yes, I get exactly what you mean. :-)  
  
TM: Wait. You're texting while holding Mia in your arms? Don't make that a habit, man.  
  
OQ: Of course not! Mia is in the bassinet sleeping.  
  
OQ: Anyway, as I was saying, I never thought it would be this overwhelming to finally be caring for my own kid. She's not even a day old and yet I feel like I've loved her for a lifetime.  
  
TM: Yeah? Tell me that when she starts crying her lungs out all night, puking on you, stomping her feet and rolling her eyes like the wipers on a windshield when she refuses to do as she's told.  
  
OQ: I don't wanna think about that yet. Just let me have this moment for now. I'm looking at the two most beautiful girls in the world.  
  
TM: Enjoy :-) Laurel and I will come by later after work. Give my regards to Felicity.  
  
OQ: Will do. See you later.

>>------------------------》

9:14AM  
  
FS: When are you coming by? Your honorary niece wants to meet you. :-)  
  
AW: I know. I want to. But it's crazy here at work for now. I don't think I can fly out to Starling until after you're discharged. Sorry.  
  
FS: No worries. I understand. I just miss you.  
  
AW: Same here. I already missed your baby shower. :-( I'll find the time. I promise.  
  
FS: Ok  
  
  
9:18AM  
  
FS: You should see her, Alena. She's perfect.  
  
AW: I bet she is. With your and Oliver's genes, I expect no less. ;-) I assume Mia is asleep? Otherwise you'd be busy nursing instead of texting.  
  
FS: Yeah. She and Oliver just dozed off actually soon after the last feeding. So, I have some time to myself.  
  
AW: Shouldn't you be resting, though? You must still be tired and worn out.  
  
FS: I am. Ugh! Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for how painful and tiring it was to bring a baby into this world!  
  
AW: So you're not doing this ever again? ;-)  
  
FS: I didn't say that! Sure, it was the most excruciating kind of physical pain I've ever had to go through so far. Doesn't mean I won't want to try again.  
  
AW: I thought so. :-)  
  
FS: Holding Mia for the first time... it rendered me speechless. When they put her on my chest and I looked down at her trying to latch on as if it was her first instinct to do, time stood still. There's nothing quite like finally holding my own child. Everything else pales in comparison.  
  
AW: Whoa, are you sure you are a tech genius and not a Pulitzer prize-winning poet?  
  
FS: Give me a break, will you? I'm trying to express myself here. With a teardrop or two.  
  
AW: You know I'm kidding, right?  
  
FS: I'm not.  
  
  
9:25AM  
  
FS: Sorry. It's probably post-partum hormones.  
  
AW: I understand. Anyways, I won't keep you longer than necessary. You just cry your heart out and then get some more sleep before your baby girl wakes up wanting more milk from her mama. :-)  
  
FS: Ok :-) Thanks, girl. Hope to see you real soon.

>>----------------------》

13 MONTHS LATER

7:25AM  
  
FS: Hi! Busy?  
  
OQ: For you? Never.  
  
FS: Sap :-)  
  
FS: Seriously, is this a bad time?  
  
OQ: Not really. I'm in a meeting with the MIT scholarship committee, but we took a 15min break. What'up?  
  
FS: Well, I have news.  
  
OQ: Ok. Good or bad?  
  
FS: It depends.  
  
OQ: Honey, you can tell me. :-)  
  
FS: Actually, I wanted to wait so I can show you, but since you won't be back from Boston til Friday, I thought I'd just go ahead and tell you.  
  
OQ: Tell me what?  
  
  
7:31AM  
  
OQ: Well?  
  
FS: I'm pregnant.  
  
FS: Again  
  
FS: I mean, at least I think so. I'm pretty sure the 5 pregnancy tests with pink lines looking straight at me aren't lying. The 5 tests I had when I first thought I was pregnant with Mia weren't wrong.  
  
  
7:36AM  
  
OQ: That's very good news. :-)  
  
FS: Honey, we're gonna have another one! Mia just turned one!  
  
OQ: Which makes her the perfect big sister ;-)  
  
FS: But I've just been able to shed off all the weight I gained since the first pregnancy and I'm still working on my pouch!  
  
OQ: What pouch? ;-) You are still the hottest woman in the world.  
  
FS: Oliver, this is serious!  
  
FS: And wipe that stupid grin off your face!  
  
OQ: You saw that?  
  
FS: It's my superpower!  
  
FS: This is all your fault.  
  
OQ: Not entirely. I recall very vividly how complicit you have been each time. ;-) And you were the one who decided to get off the pill. ;-)  
  
FS: Those were giving me migraines and mood swings.  
  
OQ: Pretty and pregnant with our second kid is definitely good news compared to that.

7:42AM  
  
FS: I guess you're right. Sorry I was being so unreasonable.  
  
OQ: It's fine. I'm used to it.  
  
FS: Hey!  
  
OQ: Kidding ;-)  
  
FS: I'm the one who's KID-ding. Get it? ;-)  
  
OQ: I do. Listen, I gotta get back to the meeting. Talk to you later.  
  
OQ: And thanks for making my day :-) Hugs and kisses to Mia. I LUV U2!  
  
FS: You mean 3 :-)  
  
OQ: Oh! Yes, three. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to this fic with a few words, will ya? ;-)


End file.
